Spectre (film)
SPECTRE is the twenty-fourth film in the James Bond series produced by EON Productions. Like the previous film Skyfall, SPECTRE was written by John Logan, Neal Purvis and Robert Wade, is directed by Sam Mendes and features Daniel Craig in his fourth performance as James Bond.7/11/13 — 007.com — Bond 24 news The film was released in the UK on 26 October 2015 and worldwide on 6 November 2015 in regular and IMAX theatres. It continues a story arc which started in first two films: Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace physically and, essentially, in Skyfall. In the film, a cryptic message from Bond’s past sends him on a trail to uncover a sinister organisation. While M battles political forces to keep the secret service alive, Bond peels back the layers of deceit to reveal the terrible truth behind SPECTRE.12/4/14 — [http://www.007.com/bond-returns-in-spectre/ 007.com — Bond Returns in Spectre] The film's title is derived from the criminal organization SPECTRE, which was prominent during the original Bond films and several Ian Fleming novels. The organisation's logo, an octopus, is also referenced in the official teaser poster. Plot During the Day of the Dead festival in Mexico city, James Bond kills two men arranging to blow up a stadium before shooting a briefcase containing their bomb. In doing so, the building they are in explodes and collapses. Bond gives chase to Marco Sciarra, who survived the blast and, in an attempt to escape, boards a helicopter. Bond follows and in the ensuing struggle he throws both Sciarra and the pilot out of the helicopter, while in the process, stealing Sciarra's band ring, which has an octopus symbol on it. Bonds actions are revealed to be him working on the unofficial orders of the previous M to kill Sciarra and attend his funeral. On his return to London Bond is indefinitely taken off field duty by the current M, who is in the midst of a power struggle with Max Denbigh (also known as his code name 'C'), the head of the newly created Joint Intelligence Service, which consists of the recently merged MI5 and MI6. C also wants to create the "Nine Eyes" intelligence co-operation agreement between nine countries, and close down the '00' section in the process. Bond disobeys M's order and travels to Rome to attend Sciarra's funeral. That evening he visits and seduces Sciarra's widow Lucia, who tells him about a criminal organisation to which her husband belonged and where they are meeting that evening after he rescues her from assassins. Bond enters the meeting by showing the ring, where he sees the head of the organisation, in shadow, chairing a meeting. The head mentions the events in Mexico, and mentions Bond by name, turning to face him as he does so. Having been recognised, Bond escapes the meeting and a car chase through Rome ensues, with Bond in a Aston Martin DB10 pursued by Mr. Hinx, in a Jaguar C-X75 and who is an assassin for the organisation. Moneypenny acts as a source of information for Bond, and informs him that a reference he heard in both Mexico and the meeting will lead to Mr White, a former member of the Quantum organisation which is revealed to be a subsidiary of the SPECTRE organisation. Bond also asks for a check on the name Franz Oberhauser, revealed to be the name of the meetings head chairman, who Bond seemingly recognized. Bond travels to Austria to find White, and finds him dying of thalium radiation, which was planted on his phone. Bond wins his trust by disarming himself of his weapon after discovering White has a daughter, Dr. Madeline Swann, that he is protecting from the organization. Bond promises to protect her from them before White tells him Madeline can lead him to L'Américain, which will in turn lead him to the organisation. White then uses Bond's gun to shoot himself in the head. Bond finds Swann at a secluded Austrian clinic where she works, but she is snatched by Mr. Hinx. Bond chases the kidnappers by plane, and forces their three cars to crash, before he makes his escape with Swann. The pair then meet with Q, who reveals that Sciarra's ring contains digital files linking Oberhauser, the leader of the organisation, and Bond's three previous missions. Swann then informs them about the name SPECTRE, and that L'Américain is a hotel in Morocco. The couple travel to the hotel and stay in the suite her father used to stay in every year. Bond discovers White had built a secret room full of videotapes, charts and photographs, as well as maps and co-ordinates of where they should go next. They travel to the nearest point a train will go, but are again attacked by Mr Hinx. After fighting and nearly killing them both, Hinx is flung off the train by a rope, leading to Swann and Bond having sex. At the end of the journey, they are transported to a facility in the desert, where they are met by and held prisoner by Franz Oberhauser, the son of the Hannes Oberhauser, Bonds temporary foster father, who Franz killed. While drilling into Bond's head and nerves with mechanical probes, Oberhauser also informs him that C is part of the SPECTRE organisation, and he feeds all the intelligence data straight to the criminal organisation. Oberhauser then tortures Bond and reveals that he now goes by the name Ernst Stavro Blofeld. He changed his name to one from his mother’s bloodline after faking his death 34 years ago. Bond and Swann escape with the help of Bond's exploding watch, destroying the facility in the process. Back in London, Bond and Swann meet M, Bill Tanner, Q and Moneypenny, and they travel to arrest C and stop the launch of the Nine Eyes programme. En route they are ambushed and Bond is kidnapped. M and the others escape and proceed to wait for C in his office, arrest him and shut down Nine Eyes before it launches; in an ensuing struggle, C is killed. Bond has meanwhile been taken to the old MI6 building—derelict since the attack in Skyfall—but he disables his captors before entering the building. He meets Blofeld - who was ferociously marred in the explosion where Bond escaped earlier on - who tells him the building is rigged to explode in three minutes and that Swann is hidden somewhere within it. Bond finds her and the couple escapes by boat out onto the Thames. They chase Blofeld—who is in a helicopter—and shoot it down; the helicopter crashes onto Westminster Bridge. Bond comes close to executing Blofeld but then lets him be arrested by M and leaves with Madeleine. The next day Bond retrieves his old Aston Martin DB5 from Q and drives off with Madeleine. Film history Pre-production Shortly after Skyfall premiered, pre-production on Bond 24 began. Bond franchise staples Barbara Broccoli and Michael G. Wilson returned as executive producers and EON Productions, MGM and Sony/Columbia Pictures returned as production companies. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment secured the rights for home distribution. With Daniel Craig under contract for two more Bond films, MGM and EON Productions hired Skyfall writer John Logan to pen Bond 24 and 25 as a two-parter, to film simultaneously and release in 2014 and 2015.10/26/13 — Deadline.com — ‘Gladiator’ Scribe John Logan To Write Next Two James Bond Films Immediately after Skyfall ''Mendes had shown interest in directing ''Bond 24 but passed in March 2013 in order to focus on his stage work.2/15/13 — Hitfix.com — Skyfall' director Sam Mendes likely to return for next James Bond film MGM, EON, and Mendes continued to meet and plan the future of the Bond franchise and decided to abandon the two-parter concept and push back the release of Bond 24 ''to 2015 to accommodate Mendes' schedule.4/30/14 — EmpireOnline.com — Sam Mendes Explains His Bond 24 Return On July 11, 2013, it was officially announced that Daniel Craig, Sam Mendes, and John Logan would return for ''Bond 24 for an Autumn 2015 release. On October 21, Ralph Fiennes confirmed he would be in Bond 24 saying "I think everyone knows that, I don’t think that’s particularly a secret" and later hinted that Gareth Mallory might not be stuck behind a desk in the film.3/5/14 — Hitfix.com — Ralph Fiennes stokes James Bond rumors and talks about M's future 10/19/13 — Metro.co.uk - Ralph Fiennes ‘excited’ about playing M in the next James Bond film On November 24 Naomie Harris confirmed she would also be returning.11/24/13 — NYDailyNews.com - As Winnie Mandela, Naomie Harris found the role of her career in ‘Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom’ In late March 2014 John Logan teased that he had completed the first draft of the script, hinted that some elements from the original films may return but was cautious to reveal any specifics about the possible return of S.P.E.C.T.R.E., Quantum, other 00 agents, or other returning elements.3/5/14 — EmpireOnline.com — John Logan Gives Bond 24 Script Update In an April 2014 interview with Charlie Rose, Sam Mendes revealed that Bond 24 would be a "continuation" of the character stories he began in Skyfall, ''namely the new characters' (M, Moneypenny, Tanner, and Q) relationships with Bond and each other. On June 27, it was announced that Neal Purvis and Robert Wade were hired to polish the script, specifically to "punch up the script and sprinkle in more gags" and improve the banter between Bond, Moneypenny and M. Some reports indicated the re-write was more significant than originally planned. Due to the re-writes, production was pushed back to December 6 2014 with the same hopeful autumn 2015 release date.6/27/14 — SlashFilm.com — ‘Bond 24′ Brings Back ‘Skyfall’ Scribes Neal Purvis and Robert Wade9/15/14 — TheHollwoodNews.com — Bond 24 Gets A Start Date In November screenwriter Jeremy "Jez" Butterworth was hired to do a final polish of the script, which reportedly did not affect the filming schedule.11/6/14 — [http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/nailbiter111/news/?a=110664 ComicBookMovie.com — ''Edge of Tommorow Screenwriter Polishing Bond 24 Script] Months after it was confirmed Skyfall cinematographer Roger Deakins would not be returning for Bond 24''2/19/14 — EmpireOnline.com — Roger Deakins Won't Shoot Bond 24 Hoyte van Hoytema was named cinematographer.9/16/14 — Collider.com — HER and INTERSTELLAR Cinematographer Hoyte van Hoytema to Replace Roger Deakins on BOND 24; May Shoot on Film Set construction was spotted in Obertilliach, Austria.9/25/14 — ComicbookMovie.com — First BOND 24 Set Photo Has Surfaced In October 2014 French actress Lea Seydoux was announced as being cast as a Bond girl in the film.12/10/14 — Move over Rihanna, actress Léa Seydoux is the new Bond girl In November two time Oscar winning actor Christoph Waltz was announced as being cast in a unspecified role.21/11/14 — Christoph Waltz Boards Bond 24 On December 4, 2014 the official title and cast were announced. Production Production began on December 5 at Pinewood Studios. Locations for ''SPECTRE '' include Mexico City, Rome, Tangier, Morocco, Sölden Austria, Obertilliach and Lake Altaussee. Jesper Christensen revealed in an interview on December 5 2014 that he would be returning as Mr. White.12/5/14 — ScreenRant.com — ‘Quantum of Solace’s Mr. White Says He’s Returning for ‘Spectre’ In a production video published February 26, 2015 director Sam Mendes shared that the film would continue to explore Bond's past and how his longer tenured experience in MI6 affects his working relationship with M, Q, and Moneypenny. On March 9, 2015 it was announced that Mexican model and actress Stephanie Sigman joined the film as Estrella.3/9/15 — @007 on Twitter In late March it was revealed that the opening sequence of the film would take place during a Day of the Dead parade in Mexico City, Mexico and feature "one of the biggest opening sequences ever" according to the films' producers.4/30/15 — Independent.co.uk — Spectre: New opening sequence in Mexico set to be 'biggest ever done' for Bond film It is estimated that ''SPECTRE had the highest budget of any Bond film and during production $36 million of vehicles, namely Aston Martin DB10s, were destroyed.9/30/15 — Pulse.ng — New bond movie wrecked $36M in cars during filming Principal photography wrapped on July 5, 2015.7/5/15 — MI6-hq.com — It's a wrap for 'SPECTRE' as principal photography ends Promotion On March 27, 2015 the first teaser trailer for the film was released, showing SPECTRE takes place soon after after the events of ''Skyfall'', as MI6 is still in ruins and Bond receives his personal effects which was collected by forensics from the destroyed Skyfall Lodge. The trailer also features Eve Moneypenny, Mr. White, and first glimpses of Monica Bellucci's Lucia Sciarra and Christoph Waltz' Franz Oberhauser. The first theatrical trailer was released in mid-July 2015. On 8 September 2015 it was announced the theme song would be titled "Writing's on the Wall" and was written and performed by Sam Smith and produced by Smith, Jimmy Napes and Disclosure with a release date of 25 September 2015.11/8/15 — RollingStone.com — Sam Smith Confirms 'Spectre' Bond Theme Song 'Writing's on the Wall' In mid-September SPECTRE received a PG-13 rating with an estimated run-time of 148 minutes.9/14/15 — Overmental.com — James Bond 007: SPECTRE’s Runtime Will Make Bond History Cast & Characters Spectre press conference - Craig solo.jpg|Daniel Craig as James Bond Monica Bellucci.jpg|Monica Bellucci as Lucia Sciarra Lea Seydoux.jpg|Léa Seydoux as Madeleine Swann David Bautista.jpg|David Bautista as Mr. Hinx Christoph Waltz.jpg|Christoph Waltz as Franz Oberhauser Andrew Scott.jpg|Andrew Scott as Denbigh Ralph Fiennes.jpg|Ralph Fiennes as M Naomie Harris.jpg|Naomie Harris as Eve Moneypenny Rory Kinnear.jpg|Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner Ben Wishaw.jpg|Ben Whishaw as Q Mr. White (Jesper Christensen) - Profile.jpg|Jesper Christensen as Mr. White Stephanie Sigman.jpg|Stephanie Sigman as Estrella Supporting cast * Alessandro Cremona as Marco Sciarra * Detlef Bothe as SPECTRE agent3/1/15 — MI6-HQ.com — Detlef Bothe Speaks Crew * Directed by: Sam Mendes * Written by: Ian Fleming (characters only), John Logan, Neal Purvis and Robert Wade (screenplay) * Produced by: Michael G. Wilson and Barbara Broccoli * Cinematography by Hoyte van Hoytema * Production Design by Dennis Gassner * Edited by Lee Smith * Music composed by Thomas Newman * 2nd Unit Director Alexander Witt * SFX Supervisor Chris Corbould * VFX Supervisor Steve Begg * Costume Designer Jany Temime * Stunt Coordinator Gary Powell Videos The Bond Women of SPECTRE First SPECTRE TV spot SPECTRE TEASER TRAILER SPECTRE vlog features Day of the Dead festival See the supercars of SPECTRE in action Sprectre Press Announcement First behind the scenes footage of SPECTRE Director Sam Mendes on SPECTRE Images Posters SPECTRE_poster_1.jpg Spectre_poster.jpg Spectre007_fullview-poster_001sm.jpg Spectre teaser poster.jpg Spectre_teaser_poster_2.jpg Spectre_teaser_poster_3.jpg Press conference & photo calls Spectre press conference - Seydoux and Bellucci.jpg Spectre press conference - Rory Kinnear.jpg Spectre press conference - full cast and Mendes.jpg Spectre press conference - David Bautista.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Wishaw, Harris, and Feines.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Medes, Broccoli.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Bellucci, Seydoux, Waltz, Harris.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig solo.jpg Spectre press conference - Christof Waltz.jpg Spectre press conference - Andrew Scott.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Bellucci, Seydoux.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 02.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 03.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 06.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 08.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 013.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 020.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall01 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall02 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall03 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall04 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall05 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall06 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall07 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall08 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall09 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall10 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall11 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall12 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall13 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall14 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall15 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall16 rgb.jpg Publicity & behind-the-scenes Spectre_BTS_-_Day_of_the_dead.jpg Spectre_BTS_-_Sigman.jpg Spectre_BTS_-_Daniel_Craig_in_Mexico.jpg Spectre_BTS_-_Mendes_on_set_of_Day_of_the_dead.jpg Spectre-FIRST-LOOK_001.jpg Spectre-BTS_001.jpg Mr._Hinx.jpg Lea_Seydoux_and_Sam_Mendes.jpg Spectre BTS - Belluci.jpg Spectre BTS - Waltz.jpg Spectre BTS - Craig.jpg Studio trailer release promos Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 001.jpg|Ralph Fiennes in SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 002.jpg|Daniel Craig stars as James Bond Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 003.jpg|James Bond and Mr. White (Jesper Christensen) in SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 004.jpg|Daniel Craig stars as James Bond Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 005.jpg|Ben Whishaw and Daniel Craig in SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 006.jpg|Oberhauser (Christoph Waltz) chairs a meeting in SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 007.jpg|Léa Seydoux in SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 008.jpg|Andrew Scott in SPECTRE DB10 & other vehicles Aston-Martin-DB10-Front-Three-Quarter-e1417707100993.jpg DB10.jpg Spectre press conference - DB10 front.jpg Jaguar_C-X75,_the_Range_Rover_Sport_SVR_and_Defender_Big_Foot.jpg JaguarLandRover-SPECTREcars2.jpg JaguarLandRover-SPECTREcars.jpg JaguarLandRover-SPECTREcars_bautista.jpg Teaser trailer stills Spectre_teaser_01.png Spectre_teaser_02.png Spectre_teaser_03.png Spectre_teaser_04.png Spectre_teaser_05.png Spectre_teaser_06.png Spectre_teaser_07.png Spectre_teaser_08.png Spectre_teaser_09.png Spectre_teaser_10.png Spectre_teaser_11.png References Category:James Bond films Penélope Cruz Category:Eon Films Category:Reboot series Category:SPECTRE (film)